


don't stay awake for too long

by ytholikerly



Category: GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, MCYTs, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Requited Love, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, finally a good cup of coffee, gogy has a crush, insomnia?, sappynappy is a match maker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytholikerly/pseuds/ytholikerly
Summary: !! inspired by tbhyourlame's Heat Waves and the song Coffee by beebadoobee !!" I promise that one day I'll feel alright..and ill make a cup of coffee with a right amount of sugar,how you like it "
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to @tbhyourlame for inspiration!!

* * *

* * *

** Coffee - Chapter 1 **

* * *

* * *

**Dream's Point Of View**

My feet pat across the carpet as I walk into my room, a mug of forgotten coffee in my hand. Placing it down, I plop onto my seat. I pull up my sleeves as my body radiates heat, revelling in the cold air which comes in contact with my bear arms.

I grasp at my coffee cup, gulping down a couple sips. 

" Dream!! " a voice rings through my discarded headphones, my eyelids fluttering as I stop sipping my cold coffee, a trickle sliding down the side of my white cup and onto my desk as I put the cup down.

With a sigh at the bitterness of the beverage, I reach for my headphones, placing them on properly with a smile glued onto my face. I hum into the microphone before opening my mouth, eye crinkling as I smile.

" Sapnap!! " I respond, tone sweet, despite the harsh aftertaste in my mouth.

Sapnap chuckles as I match his exited tone. Man, I love this guy. I rub my eyes as they threaten to close, fatigue plaguing me slowly.

" so uhmm... I have to tell you something." Sapnap says after a while of silence, I lean forward.

" yeah? you can tell me " I say, my tone filled with curiosity.

" George and I were discussing visiting you... and we already booked the tickets " Sapnap yells into the microphone, my face fills with shock as I start to daze out.

_There coming to visit me?_

_Why?_

_When?_

" Dream ? " I hear a voice mumble, I turn to my side monitor and notice that George joined the call. His face immediately appears, a worried expression present as he expects a reaction.

With a deep breath, I open my mouth,

" YOU GUYS ARE SO FUCKING STUPID!!!! " I yell into my microphone, surely causing immediate tinnitus. 

This is going to be a long week...

\----

_Time skip_

\----

" ok so remind me **when** you guys are coming " I say, trying to understand their blasphemy as I crinkle my forehead, taking a swig of the bitter substance.

" we're coming in two days " George says excitedly, smile present on his face through his face cam.

I breathe in and out slowly, and my mic clearly catches it as Sapnap giggles. George tilts his head in confusion, ~~god he's adorable~~.

" I think Dream's worried he won't be handsome enough for you George " Sapnap mutters, causing George to blush and roll his eyes. It's moments like these when I wish time would speed up. 

" Sapnap stop. " George whispers with pink cheeks. I shake my head and clear my throat, wanting to change the topic.

" ok so you guys have to decide who's sleeping where... I only have 2 bedrooms " I say slowly, yearning for a certain answer.

There faces are blank, indefinitely thinking about who has to sleep with me, but I do catch a small smirk on Sapnap's face. I let out a yawn, shattering the silence.

" we'll figure that out later, for now... we all must sleep! " Sapnap replies, voice cheerful. I laugh quietly, silently nodding my head.

George and I bid Sapnap a goodnight, and we all leave the call simultaneously. 

But I don't want to sleep. I want to talk with George. 

About him.

About me.

My hand grips my discarded cup of coffee, and I drink the rest of it, huffing out as soon as the bitter, cold liquid glides down my throat. My eyes begin to hurt, bags underneath signalling loss of sleep. I want to sleep.

I can't sleep. 

What if he doesn't like me...

it'll be a waste.

**How long will he stay for?**


	2. promise that one day i'll feel fine

* * *

* * *

**promise that one day I'll feel fine - Chapter 2**

* * *

* * *

**George Point of View**

I held my breath, clicking ' join call '. My heart begins to beat out of my chest, throat taut, as silence fills my headphones. My hand traces across my desk, finger tips skating across the surface, attempting to relieve the anxiousness. A _ding_ startles me as I click onto Sapnap's and I's dms.

I read it.

**" join!!! "**

**" i just told dream hurryyyyy "**

**" mr gog hurryyy "**

My eyebrows knit together. I release my breath, joining the call.

" Dream ? " I mumble, turning on my face cam, allowing it to capture my anxious expression. He's still silent.

I hear him inhale, and I drop my expression, waiting for a reaction or response.

" YOU GUYS ARE SO FUCKING STUPID " he yells, deafening me as I let out a laugh. 

Maybe things won't be that bad. My hand moves to type a dm to Sapnap.

**what...**

**what do you...**

**what do you think we will...**

But I pause, thinking about what to ask. I can't just ask him to give me advice, that's weird. I clear my voice, bringing my mind back, and noticing that I've missed an entire conversation Dream and Sapnap were having. 

" you've got to be kidding me, when did you guys discuss this ? " Dream said, voice full of shock. Sapnap giggles, smiling at his face cam as he makes an overdramatic thinking face. 

" a couple days ago... " Sapnap starts, before being interrupted by an enraged Dream.

" WHAT ?? " Dream huffs, I let out a chuckle.

I turn my head to the side, allowing my thoughts to take over as I space out again. 

_Will he like me?_

" George? "

" George ! "

I quickly shake my head and a smile is displayed on my webcam. 

" I don't even know what we'll do when you guys come... " Dream says, tone filled with happiness, I tilt my head and keep my smile on my face.

" Whatever we do, I'm sure it'll be nice! Isn't that right, Sapnap? " I respond, my eye flickering to Sapnap's turned off webcam.

Quickly it turns on, Sapnap's cheeks upturned as he smirks, 

" I feel like I'm third-wheeling, but yes my Gogy, it will be nice " Sapnap giggles, causing me to roll my eyes.

A knock on my door startles me, and I mute my mic. My mum walks into my room, closing the door behind her, I furrow my eyebrows, and turn off my webcam. 

" what's wrong, mum? " I question, slightly worried at the seriousness in the room. 

" I heard from a little birdy that you were thinking of moving in with a _Special_ someone. " My mum says, wiggling her eyebrows and breaking the tension.

I shift backwards on my chair, feeling my cheeks flush as she looks at me expectingly, my feet dance on the carpet as I attempt to come up with an answer. My eyes dart across my desk, distracting my brain as my response forms. 

" I want to move in with Dream. " I mutter, making eye contact slowly with my mum.

Her eyes crinkle as she grins, 

" Have you told him ? " she asks, I shake my head.

" No, but I'm going there soon, so I can ask then " I respond, hoping she doesn't push the subject.

She nods, 

" start packing "


End file.
